Lucy's Centipede
by iliveonbooks
Summary: It was the Grand Magic Games. She was trying to win, but the other just kept cheating and there was only one option left. So she summoned him.


Lucy knew that she should have defeated the red haired witch with that last move. She knew that she did it right! They must have cheated, AGAIN. She was on the floor from what ever stopped her last attack. She was exhausted and whatever hit her, combined with the attacks from the witch, physically and magically weakened her. But they threatened her loved ones, her guild, her family. How dare they! And there was nothing she could do. She didn't have the magical power to summon another, except for the last key.

A key, unknown to everyone besides Lucy and the dead, sat in her satchel, unused and almost forgotten. The key was black like shadows and unlike her other keys, did not have a symbol of the stars or a basic shape, but rather it was detailed centipede. The body was also black, but the joints and the body's outline was red, a glowing bloody red. Sometimes Lucy could swear that that the red pulsed almost like a beating heart, but no, it had to be her imagination, and then she would hear her mother's warning in her ear.

" _Lucy, this is for last resort. Only blood will open it and will not drain you magically as it has its own magic, but Lucy, remember, you can not guarantee that he will follow you after the first opening. I paid for one opening so that you can open it when you're in danger, but after that, if you do not pass his test, lock it up and forget about it. Otherwise I fear I will meet you sooner in death than I would ever like. I believe in you, but there are some things that can't be predicted. I love you Lucy."_

It was on her mother's death bed did she get this key and it was only after the dragon did she seriously think about using it. She had yet to truly need it, but if this witch and her guild threatened her own family then she would use everything in her power to stop it and if it meant using a, dare she say, evil or at least unpredictable key, then that is what she would do.

Slowly she lifted herself back to a standing position and took out her last key.

She bit her finger as to put blood on the key (while everyone looked on in interest as there was no known summoning key that required blood) and called out "OPEN! GATE OF MONSTERS! I CALL FORTH CENTIPEDE!"

Nothing happened, for a few seconds the arena stood still before laughing at what they perceived as a pathetic summoner that did not know their limits, everyone besides fairy tail who were worried for Lucy. Mavis froze hearing her call, paled to a point past death's color, and whispered to herself so quietly that not even the dragon slayers could hear, "No no no no no. How did she get that key?"

Unknown to anyone besides Mavis and partially Lucy was the key's bloody history. Long ago, the key was known for being one of the most powerful keys around because of the power of the summon itself and the lack of magic needed for its summoning. The key became very highly sought after by many people who wanted the power that the key provided. However it was also known that many summoners became nothing more than bloody stains after the first summoning because they did not pass the test that the key set. How did they know that there was a test? A friend of a summoner watched as his friend tried to gain the allegiance of the key only to fail and be killed by the summon. Still the cocky kept on trying to become the summoner and many lives were ended for that.

Lucy, on the other hand, was confused. She did like her mother asked and yet nothing happened. The call was different from all the other keys, it just didn't match what was normal, but that is what her mother told her to say and she trusted her mother. Unseen by anyone, the key slowly absorbed Lucy's life liquid before the red of the key pulsed in Lucy's hand like a beating heart.

The announcer stood to call the match in the favor of the red haired witch

" **CRACK"**

Unlike the other keys, which appear in a poof of smoke, cracks appeared in the air next to Lucy that was six feet in height and four feet across. The cracks were black, stood in front of Lucy and felt unnatural to all, something to be feared, not because they did not understand it, but because it felt wrong, dark unsettling.

" **CRACK"**

The cracks slowly started opening so that a man could cross through, and sometime man sized did appear. Just as the man like figure stepped out, the cracks disappeared ground up, like nothing was there.

The man was not short nor tall, but completely normal in height. However everything else in appearance was not normal by any means of the word. His coloring could be called nothing else then monotone. His hair and skin was bled of all color while his dead, cold eyes were a slated gray. But one could not help but shiver looking into those eyes, like a predator deciding how much to play with its prey before slowly and painfully ending its life just to bring himself some amusement. His outfit did not help this image, it being a form fitting in the trunk, loose in the arms and legs, and a high color leading to the frankly evil looking mask, a lipless and morbid grin attached by fastenings on the sides and top that covered one eye.

The man, no predator called Centipede, looked around while the cracks that once were his door, closed. Suddenly he focused on Lucy, apparently seeing all that he wanted to see and now choosing to focus on his purpose. "You smell like your mother. Why did you summon me?"

Lucy slightly trembled with Centipede's attention on her, but she refused to back down. She might not be the strongest or the best in fairy tail, but it was still her home and her family. She pointed to red-haired witch. "Her. I need you to defeat her."

Centipede looked over at where her was pointing before dismissing the witch as unimportant to what he really cared about. "Why?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side. Why? "What do you mean? I summoned you to fight h-."

"No. Why do you want me to fight her?" Centipede looked intensely at Lucy waiting for answer.

The bit- wait I mean witch, meanwhile was getting frankly bored. Simply put, she was a bit too insane to realize that this summon was not like the others, not only in how he was summoned but what he was, how something not right seemed to make up his being. So, not realizing this, added with her being bored and insane simply meant that the most obvious thing to do when the summoner's or the summon's attention was not on her was to attack. Therefore she thrusted her hair towards the unknown in a lance like shape.

Without so much as looking at the witch, Centipede caught the weaponized hair before using the hair to swing the witch into the wall. It was enough force to make the witch have a wait a minute before she could do anything, but not too much for there to be a call on the match.

Lucy watching this, finally decided to answer. "She is threatening to hurt my family, my guild. I just can't stand aside when I just saw her almost hurt one of my friends."

The predator looked at Lucy, nothing being given away in his expression. "So you summoned me, all for your guild? Your mother surely warned you about my key."

Lucy gulped. "Yes she did warn me, but I would anything for my guild."

Members of fairy tail also heard this and couldn't help but yell, "WOO HOO! GO LUCY! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" With a tag on by Natsu, "IS HE STRONG? I WANT TO FIGHT HIM!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her guildmates while Centipede watched thinking. "You can continue summoning me after today."

Lucy's head whipped around, "WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"You were willing to protect your friends even at the risk of your own health. That is why." He gave one more look to Lucy, before facing their now shared enemy. "Now lets defeat this women."

Before anyone could so much blink, Centipede ran to the witch, grabbed some of her hair, and slammed her into the ground before getting closer with the intent to punching her in the face. The witch was able to see this and tried to dodge with limited success with Centipede still holding onto some of her hair. However when she dodged and saw that lack of movement, she took the hair being held and grabbed his arm to prevent him moving and then used the rest of her hair to make a sharpened club like shape thrust it towards his head with the intent of either bashing his head or cutting him badly with the slightly shape edges of her hair.

Unlike trying dodging to the side like she expected where she could easily follow him with her hair if he broke out of her hair or taking the blow, he literally ripped his arm out of its confinement, leaning into the blow, only tilting his head slightly to the side, giving him a cut that began to bleed, and processed to use his undamaged head and punch the witch in her temple, effectively knocking out his opponent. Centipedes head was lowered watching the witch as she fell.

The fight took less than five seconds. The witch was knocked out, but Centipede was not undamaged. His arm was covered in cuts from the hair that all in all made it look like it went through a meat grinder. However before their eyes what looked like red electricity went up the arm with the damage healing almost immediately.

Soon cheers went up around the audience. One of fairy tail's had won, it was impossible, unprecedented, amazing! "Flare Corona has been knocked out!. Lucy-" Centipede raised his head.

Suddenly the stadium goes silent, the lone eye was no longer gray. The pupil and sclera were a stark inky black with a glowing red iris. The eye was blown wide in apparent manic glee. He then tilted his head back in an almost unnatural angle to look at Lucy before saying, "See you later."

" **CRACK."**

With that sound, the crack that was once his entrance came back to life and seemed to consume him to be brought back from wherever he came from.

The announcer was shocked before remembering his job and saying in a much less enthusiastic voice, "Fairy tail gains ten points."

Lucy slowly walked back to her guildmates thinking about what her might have just unleashed to protect her family.

 _So this is iliveonbooks. Yes I know I haven't updated on anything for a while. I got distracted by a something shiny. Yeah, no. Sorry about that. I all seriousness, I have been busy (college and a night shift job during the summer) and I haven't been super inspired to write. I am going to try to get back into it, maybe._

 _Anyway thanks for reading and please review! Read and write on!_


End file.
